The present invention relates to an adjustable belt guide for vehicle seat belt systems, and in particular, to a belt guide having a webbing locator which functions to laterally adjust the position and path of a shoulder belt for the comfort of the occupant.
Vehicle seat belt systems are well known which include shoulder straps crossing diagonally across the occupant of a seat. Belt guides are typically used to receive the belt from a recoiling, tensioning device, and guide the seat belt in a zone which is easily accessible to the occupant. In use, shoulder straps are most effective when worn snugly across the body. However, the tensioning devices designed to provide a snug fit for the average male occupant have also produced neck chafing and shoulder pressure for many others, particularly smaller sized occupants.
The need remains for vehicle seat belt systems having shoulder straps which provide a snug fit, but which are comfortable for occupants of various sizes.